mob wife
by gothicgirl011
Summary: 24 year old Sam Evans the king of the mob gets married to sixteen year old merecedes who fears him more than anything in live. know merecedes have to learn how to be a mob wife and learn how to deal with Sam. how can she deal with violences, drugs, lies, scandals and secrets on a daily bases?
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

"You may know kiss the bride.'' The minister said to the couple.

Sam looked in Mercedes eyes and saw fear. That never did bother him. He loved it when people fear him. He was glad they know not to play with or someone was going to die. He was the king of the mob and he wanted everyone to know it. He liked to be in control at all times.

He bent his head and kissed his new young wife. After the kiss, he touched her cheek and whispered, ''You look beautiful.'' She smiled at him for the first time and said ''thank you.''

They walked down the aisle together with everybody cheering for them. When they gotten into the car that read 'Just Married.' Sam looked at her and said, ''You're now a mob wife, you're not going to do the same stupid things sixteen year olds do, ok?''

''But I'm sixteen." Mercedes said to him, looking down at her hands scared that he might hurt her.

''No, you're my wife. For you to know, you don't do stupid teen things or you'll get hurt. Now, we don't want that happen do we?'' He said looking at her with his green eyes.

"No I will try my best not to behave like a sixteen year old." She said, looking at him with fear.  
''Good I hope you can follow my rules about being my wife.'' he said playing with her curly hair.

''You have rules?" She asked in soft voice. Sam laughed at what she said. She was so innocent; it rather pained him that she is going to be living such a dangerous live with him.

''Yes darling there are rules. When we go home, I will tell you all of them." He said getting closer to her with desire and lust in his eyes.

''Oh ok.'' she said. Then all of a sudden, Sam tugged her closer to him and kissed her hard. She didn't know what to do, she never been kissed so rough before. Then he started to kiss on her neck.  
Then he said "I can't wait to make you mine.'' with possessiveness in his voice and lust in his eyes. Mercedes wanted to stop the car and run away from him when he said that. She knew better than to do that. She feared him so much it hurt. She wanted someone she loved to take her virginity, not this man. All she did was nod when he began to kiss her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Business

''WHERE'S MY MONEY.'' Sam yelled in Jackson's face.

''Please Sam just give me till Friday and I will have your money.''

Sam laughed at what Jackson just said, ''Why do they always do this?" Sam thought.

''Let's say I give you till Friday?''

''Yeah!'' he said with hope.

''But that wouldn't be fair to all my other business partners who owe me and you know me I'm all for equality.'' Sam pointed to one of his bodyguards and said, "Look Rico is going to show his magic hands if I don't see my money in three seconds.''

''One, two, and three, where's my money?" Sam asked Jackson. "Rico show him your magic hands now.'' Rico walked over to Jackson the punched him in the face.

''SAM PLEASE! THE REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY HERE IS BEACAUSE MY STORE ISN'T MAKING ANY MONEY LIKE IT USE TOO! I HAVE TO PAY FOR MY DAUGHTER'S PRIVATE SCHOOL FEE EVERY MONTH.'' Jackson yelled out in pain.

''Does this look like the Oprah show? I don't care about your life I just want my money!''

''Dad where are you and why is the store close?'' came from the front of the store.

''Oh no.''

''Dad, are you in the back of the store? I got an A in history today!' Mercedes exclaimed while opening the back door to show her father sitting on a chair, bleeding and crying with four men around him.

''Dad.''

''Mercedes go home now.''

Sam was shocked when he heard Jackson daughters call out for her father. He thought he had to kill her. He hated when he was interrupted while he's doing business. Then he saw her, he lost all train of thoughts she was that beautiful. She was in her school uniform that made Sam want to do naughty thing to her.

''Jackson you didn't tell you had such a beautiful daughter.'' Sam said looking at Mercedes up and down

''Sam, please don't hurt her."

''Why would I hurt such a beautiful creature?" He walked closer to Mercedes, took her hand, and kissed it. "Her skin is so soft." He thought.

''Sam you came here to do business. Not be a pervert towards my daughter." Jackson said from the chair. Sam was shock at what he said. However, he agreed about that he wanted to do naughty things to Mercedes, but nobody talk to him like that.  
"Rico show him your magic hand again." Rico punch Jackson in the face again.

''Dad." Mercedes started to cry. "Please stop."

''Oh darling, you're too pretty to cry." Sam hated to see such a pretty girl cry.

''Why are you doing this to him?"

''He owes me money, but now I got wonderful idea.'' Sam started to think about a way he could have Mercedes. ''Here's my idea. I don't kill you both, if I can marry Mercedes.'' Sam looked at Mercedes who was in shock at what he just said.

''What? Just kill me instead! Please don't let her suffer by marrying you."

''WHAT? LOOK, DO WANT ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER? ON THE OTHER HAND, I MARRY HER, YOU'LL LIVE AND SHE WON'T BE HURT. PICK WISELY.'' Sam was angry at what Jackson just said.

Mercedes was shacking and scared.

''Dad I rather marry him than him killing you." Mercedes stated. "So yes Sam, I'll marry you. Just please don't hurt my father."

"See your daughter is working with me. Why can't you work with me, Jackson?"

''Please Mercedes don't do it you don't what this man can do.''

''I rather do it than watch you die.''

''Ok. Jackson go and get clean up. Don't try anything stupid with my bride. For an example, running away with her." Sam said looking at the middle aged man.

''Are you still going to hurt my father?" Mercedes asked.

''No, you're marrying me. So he won't get hurt anymore.''  
Chapter Three:  
"You may know kiss the bride.'' The minister said to the couple.

Sam looked in Mercedes eyes and saw fear. That never did bother him. He loved it when people fear him. He was glad they know not to play with or someone was going to die. He was the king of the mob and he wanted everyone to know it. He liked to be in control at all times.

He bent his head and kissed his new young wife. After the kiss, he touched her cheek and whispered, ''You look beautiful.'' She smiled at him for the first time and said ''thank you.''

They walked down the aisle together with everybody cheering for them. When they gotten into the car that read 'Just Married.' Sam looked at her and said, ''You're now a mob wife, you're not going to do the same stupid things sixteen year olds do, ok?''

''But I'm sixteen." Mercedes said to him, looking down at her hands scared that he might hurt her.

''No, you're my wife. For you to know, you don't do stupid teen things or you'll get hurt. Now, we don't want that happen do we?'' He said looking at her with his green eyes.

"No I will try my best not to behave like a sixteen year old." She said, looking at him with fear.  
''Good I hope you can follow my rules about being my wife.'' he said while playing with her curly hair.

''You have rules?" She asked in soft voice. Sam laughed at what she said. She was so innocent; it rather pained him that she is going to be living such a dangerous live with him.

''Yes darling there are rules. When we go home, I will tell you all of them." He said getting closer to her with desire and lust in his eyes.

''Oh ok.'' she said. Then all of a sudden, Sam tugged her closer to him and kissed her hard. She didn't know what to do she never been kissed so rough before. Then he started to kiss on her neck.  
Then he said "I can't wait to make you mine.'' with possessiveness in his voice and lust in his eyes. Mercedes wanted to stop the car and run away from him when he said that. She knew better than to do that. She feared him so much it hurt. She wanted someone she loved to take her virginity, not this man. All she did was nod when he began to kiss her neck.

When they reach to Sam's house Mercedes was shock his house was so big she knew she would get lost.

''Want a tour?'' He asked her.

''Yeah!'' she said to him.

''Ok''.'' he took her hand, walked in the house, where she met the house cleaners. Then he took her to the kitchen.

''You know how to cook right?" He asked, playing with her curly hair.

''Kind of'' she said, looking at floor.

''Then you will learn how to cook." He said

'"Okay." She said to him.

''Let me show you the bedroom.'' he whispered in her ear

''Ok'' she whispered shaking. Mercedes was so scared of what he was going to do to her ''I hope he's gentle with Me.,'' she thought to herself.  
When he stopped at a door, he said, "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

''I was born in it.'' Sam said walking out of the dining room leaving Mercedes confuse. _''Did I say something wrong,'' she was thinking._

__Mercedes didn't know what to do in this situation. She tried to think of every possible way to escape from this evil nightmare she was living. But she had to think about your father and her life she fear that Sam will kill her if she ever tried to leave him. She went into the kitchen and wash all the dishes and pots that was dirty. When she was finish she went to her bedroom to take a nap when she saw going through her things.

''Um what are you doing?" She walked closer to him to see what he was doing to her things.

''You need to change your meeting my mother today.'' He said taking out one of her white dress and a pearl necklace.

''OH!'' Mercedes didn't want to meet Sam's mother at all.

''Why didn't she come to the wedding?''

''Cause I didn't tell her about you yet.''

''Look theirs no time for talking go change NOW.''

Mercedes took her clothes and went into the life keeps getting better as the day goes did she do to deserve these kind of treatments.

''HURRY UP.'' Sam screamed at her.

Mercedes started crying this was to much for her she couldn't take him shouting at her. She was doing everything he wanted .

''I'm sorry.''

Sam felt like shit for yelling at her. She was so innocent and he had go and make her cry. He hated when women cry .

''Look i'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be crying.'' He said clearing her tears from her eyes .

Mercedes didn't say anything she just started putting on the white dress.

''Thank you.'' She said to him

''I wish you were a little more nice to me ... just want us to be friends.'' she said to him looking in his eyes trying let him see her pain.

''Oh I didn't know you felt that way Mercedes yeah we can start being friends even though its kinda late for that cause friends don't have sex.'' he said laughing.

Mercedes didn't laugh she didn't know if he was being serious with what she asked him.

''It was a joke .''

''Oh.''

After getting ready Sam and Mercedes went downstairs to wait on his mother. when the doorbell wrong Sam went to the door to greet his hugged her and kissed on her cheek.

''So this is your wife Sam.'' She said looking at Mercedes


	4. Chapter 4

''I was born in it.'' Sam said walking out of the dining room leaving Mercedes confuse. _''Did I say something wrong,'' she was thinking._

__Mercedes didn't know what to do in this situation. She tried to think of every possible way to escape from this evil nightmare she was living. But she had to think about your father and her life she fear that Sam will kill her if she ever tried to leave him. She went into the kitchen and wash all the dishes and pots that was dirty. When she was finish she went to her bedroom to take a nap when she saw going through her things.

''Um what are you doing?" She walked closer to him to see what he was doing to her things.

''You need to change your meeting my mother today.'' He said taking out one of her white dress and a pearl necklace.

''OH!'' Mercedes didn't want to meet Sam's mother at all.

''Why didn't she come to the wedding?''

''Cause I didn't tell her about you yet.''

''Look theirs no time for talking go change NOW.''

Mercedes took her clothes and went into the life keeps getting better as the day goes did she do to deserve these kind of treatments.

''HURRY UP.'' Sam screamed at her.

Mercedes started crying this was to much for her she couldn't take him shouting at her. She was doing everything he wanted .

''I'm sorry.''

Sam felt like shit for yelling at her. She was so innocent and he had go and make her cry. He hated when women cry .

''Look i'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be crying.'' He said clearing her tears from her eyes .

Mercedes didn't say anything she just started putting on the white dress.

''Thank you.'' She said to him

''I wish you were a little more nice to me ... just want us to be friends.'' she said to him looking in his eyes trying let him see her pain.

''Oh I didn't know you felt that way Mercedes yeah we can start being friends even though its kinda late for that cause friends don't have sex.'' he said laughing.

Mercedes didn't laugh she didn't know if he was being serious with what she asked him.

''It was a joke .''

''Oh.''

After getting ready Sam and Mercedes went downstairs to wait on his mother. when the doorbell wrong Sam went to the door to greet his hugged her and kissed on her cheek.

''So this is your wife Sam.'' She said looking at Mercedes


End file.
